The present invention relates to bristles having an abrasive filler. More particularly, it relates to abrasive bristles of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,342. This patent discloses a method for making a bristle material comprised of a thermoplastic matrix and an abrasive filler material dispersed therein. The thermoplastic materials contemplated, include nylon, and blends of nylon and polyester. While these bristles are generally stiff and abrasive, in applications where they are exposed to hot water their stiffness (expressed as tensile modulus) tends to suffer because of water absorption.